Tagedia
Tagedia '''was a major character in the World of The Gods universe created by Shiggu Stuff about them Appearance Tagedia is a demon about 10 feet tall and has a 30 foot wingspan with feathery wings. She has grey skin, bright orange/red eyes with slit pupils and has white feathers and hair. The color of the scales covering her arms, legs, and tail varies from a dark dull red to a dark yet saturated purple. Her horns are shaped similarly to those of a ram and are the same dark red that her scales can be. Personality Tagedia's personality is something rather difficult to keep track of as it changes with each rebirth, on the more extreme ends it varies from a very gentle and calm person to a very chaotic being unable to feel emotion though, typically Tagedia is a bit of an asshole, often insulting others around her though once she grows fond of someone, she becomes really protective of them. Abilities * '''Rebirth Whenever Tagedia dies, she can be reborn in a new body similar to the one she previously had though this weakens her significantly, with her having to relearn most of the skills she's learned in her past life (magic, lock picking, etc.) * '''Flight '''Due to her large wings, Tagedia is able to fly though external factors such as wind speed/direction and other weather can heavily affect how well she can fly. * '''Self healing '''She has the ability to heal herself at an unnatural rate though this takes up alot of energy and is only really used in emergencies. Backstory Human Timeline Tagedia started off as a human that wasn't really special though she was a competitive splatoon player. Not much is known about her childhood however and she died due to unknown natural causes at the age of 30 Early World of The Gods (Fallen to Hell) Tagedia was reborn as a demon for the first time and was heavily focused on taking over Hell, in that universe she succeeded and attempted to take over one of the mortal planes though this quickly backfired and she retreated, seeing how there were far too many humans for her and her small army to fight alone. As a result of this, she changed her direction and built up Ravenfall, a hidden part of Hell that's much more peaceful than the surface. Somewhere between the raid of Hell and the founding of Ravenfall, Viktor and Pik were born. Just Before CJI After countless years in Ravenfall, Tagedia had decided to visit another plane of existence, not to start a war or try to take over, but to see if she could live among other people and be considered "normal" Relations Viktor and Pik (Non CJI) Viktor and Pik are her children and she's extremely protective of them as they are the only family she has, for some time she wasn't sure if she actually cared about them due to not knowing who the father could be. This information is still unknown and will likely never be known. Trivia. * Tagedia's main weakness, her allergy to pineapples started off as a joke since the original version of her was controversial due to her power and in retaliation Shiggu added the pineapple allergyShiggu's original server "She's allergic to pineapples, pineapples are everywhere in this world, fuck you." * Her name was originally Robin, this was changed due to her being disassociated with the Fire Emblem AU that she originated from. References Category:Characters